A capacitive force sensor is already described under DE 34 26 165 A1; this sensor measures forces by detecting a change in capacitance between the electrodes as the cover, which is designed as a membrane, is depressed.
Such existing force or pressure-sensing devices are not suited to measure large forces or high pressures because their membrane may be depressed to such a degree that it touches the opposite side. Also, specialized auxiliary equipment is required in order to transmit forces or pressures to the device. A further disadvantage results from the nonlinear relationship between capacitance and force or pressure set up in this type of device.